Twisted
by Triangulum
Summary: A twisted vampire from Alice's and Jasper's wandering days returns to destroy them and all they love. Why? Because she can. And because she wants to get back 'the two that got away', by any violent and gruesome means necessary. JasperAlice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this started out as a one-shot…how, I have no idea. But it developed and I'm not sure if I want to keep it going. I have so ideas for it but I'm not sure. Opinions?**

**Post Eclipse, none of that Breaking Dawn business. Bella is not changed.**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward all sat in a huge circle in the Cullen kitchen. No one was smiling, no one was joking, not even Emmett. Bella sat, chalk white, so close to Edward that they might as well have been fused together. Not that anyone else really was far apart.

"Alice," Edward said, shattering the silence that had settled over them. "What exactly did you see?" his voice was curt, making Jasper from at him. Jasper rubbed circles over the back of Alice's hand with his thumb. She took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably under the seven pairs of eyes now trained on her.

"Anastasia has decided to come and pay us a visit," she said. Her usual clear and jovial voice was dark and dull.

"Who's Anastasia?" Bella asked, confused.

"Jasper and I ran into her when we were searching for our family," Alice said, her face dark. "She's insane."

"Very insane," Jasper cut in. "She's old, a lot older than any of us, even Carlisle. She's gotten bored with the normal things in life, even normal for us. This gives her some twisted ideas of what's amusing and acceptable."

"She's showy, but she's good at staying just on this side of angering the Volturi," Alice said.

"What's she done?" Emmett asked. Jasper and Alice had told them some weird stories about Anastasia, but none that fit the disturbed and twisted image they put with her. Alice's eyes darkened, so did Jasper's.

"She," Jasper said slowly, "is the most disgusting and gruesome thing I've ever come across. I would rather not go into detail." He and Edward shuddered in unison at the mental images that assaulted Jasper's mind, and Edward's via Jasper. "Let's say that she is brutal, creative, and completely without a conscience. She enjoys the sounds of screams." The Cullens knew how bad someone had to be to rate as the worst Jasper has ever encountered.

Alice ran her fingers up and down Jasper's arm, feeling the tension he held in his body.

"Why is she coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice and I are the only two who have ever had the strength to oppose her," Jasper said. "I think it relates to how she took us together. She had never taken partners together before. We still would have had a great desire to fight her had she taken us separately, but being together gave us more strength, more…power," Jasper said, searching for the right word.

"I think she wants another shot," Alice said. She buried her face in her hands. Jasper disentangled his arm from around Alice's and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Alice laid her head on his shoulders.

"She was particularly curious about Alice," Jasper muttered through gritted teeth. The trend of whack-jobs being interested in Alice was not a pattern her appreciated.

"So," Emmett said, practical as always. "What do we do?" Jasper sighed as he looked around the room.

"I'm not sure there's much we can do," he said slowly. "Also…she has a particularly…strange gift."

**A/N Shall I continue? Yay, nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Feedback is appreciated, I'm still teetering back and forth on whether I like this or not. Enjoy.**

"She's a Jumper," Jasper said grimly.

"What's a Jumper?" Bella asked quietly. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme looked just as lost at Bella, but there was a flare of recognition from Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle frowned in worry while Edward groaned.

"A Jumper," Jasper explained, "is someone who can change bodies. Specifically, Anastasia can bite someone and while they are changing, she can force their consciousness out and pull herself in."

"Only when they're being changed? Edward asked, worried eyes resting on Bella. Jasper looked sideways at her.

"Yes," Alice said. "So we're safe from that particular danger. But Bella…"

"Bella will be vulnerable," Carlisle finished, running his hands over his face. Edward's arm around Bella tightened.

"I doubt she would take Bella," Jasper said, hand clinging to Alice's. "The last body she took was about 90 years ago and she's rather attached to it."

"90 years ago," Rosalie said slowly. "You don't mean…"

"Anastasia Romanov," Alice confirmed. "The lost Grand Duchess of Russia."

"No way," Emmett said. "She wasn't ever even rumored to have anything to do with our kind."

"We know," Alice said. "The reason no one could find the body of Anastasia with the other Romanovs is that she was not with them when they were murdered. She didn't even leave the palace with her family. This crazy, ancient vampire was curious about Anastasia Romanov. She was a rich, spoiled brat which meant that apparently she needed to be killed."

The Cullens listened raptly. Not many stories could capture their attention anymore, since over the years, they'd pretty much heard it all. Well, they thought they'd heard it all.

"So she just took her?" Esme asked, horrified, and clearly thinking of the young Romanov's mother.

"In the chaos before the revolution, she snuck in and bit Anastasia Romanov in her sleep. Her parents assumed she was deathly ill, they had no idea what was really going on. They assigned a nurse and a priest and after three days, she got miraculously better. Her parents noticed she was more beautiful and paler, but they had too much on their plate to really give it much notice," Alice explained.

"No one knew that she had been turned or that while she was screaming in agony, the vampire had pushed Anastasia out wormed her own way in. She became Anastasia," Jasper said. "She wanted to play at that life, I have no idea why."

"Didn't anyone notice that their family member was gone?" Esme asked in a whisper. Alice sighed.

"Not at first," Jasper said. "After a month or so, the palace staff members that had been disappearing since her illness were found, drained of blood. After that, someone put the pieces together and the Romanov's attempted to burn her out."

"They tried to burn their own daughter?" Esme asked.

"She wasn't their daughter anymore, Esme," Alice said softly.

"They didn't get her either way. She was angry, and fled the palace. She killed many of the people living in their city, which helped push the Russians over the edge, igniting the revolution."

"She's that powerful?" Rosalie asked, fear coloring her normally arrogant voice.

"Yes," Alice said. Her hand twitched and Jasper pulled it to his mouth where he brushed his lips across it.

"She will not take you Alice," he promised fiercely. She cupped his face with her hand.

"She won't take you either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were spent preparing. Jasper brought them all out again to practice fighting. It was different from fighting the newborns, but he assured them that Anastasia was just as vicious, only with a purpose.

Edward and Bella were having a long standing argument over whether she should be turned now or not. She was slowly breaking him down with the fear of Anastasia changing Bella and taking her over. Edward left Bella only once for five minutes with Carlisle, in order to seek out Jasper and Alice.

"What should I do?" Edward beseeched them, eyes pleading. They knew what he wants. He wanted them to say it wasn't necessary to change her. Jasper sighed and Alice looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Edwards," Alice said, placing her hand on his. "It would be reckless to wait." Edward's eyes snapped to Jaspers. He nodded in agreement with Alice.

"It's safer this way, Edward. I don't know if Anastasia would want a new body, but she might want to take Bella just to hurt us." Jasper reasoned. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but it's just smarter." Edward nodded, obviously torn, and ventured down to retrieve Bella.

Alice collapsed backwards, bouncing lightly on their bed. Jasper leaned back and ran his hand through Alice's short hair. He didn't bother wasting words on foolish promises like 'it'll all be ok'.

"I love you," he said instead. She smiled sadly and rolled over until they were nose to nose.

"And I love you," she said, wiggling closer to him. They stayed that was for hours until Jasper felt Alice go rigid in his arms.

"Alice?" he asked, pulling away slightly so that he looked into her light amber eyes. "What did you see?"

"She's in Scotland," Alice said, furrowing her brows in concentration. "But I can't see everything. I can hardly see ANYTHING. What can't I see…?"

Jasper pulled Alice closer to him and rubbed circles on her back.

"I don't know," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Really now, I know it's been ridiculously long, but real life takes over sometimes. Sorry.**

_Jasper shook violently as the six vampires retraining him pulled him back another step. His eyes were wild and staring in horror at the scene in front of him. Two held Alice, while a small girl stood before them. She was 16 in body, but ancient in mind. The undead beauty she possessed only made her more terrifying, not intriguing. Her long, deep red hair fell beautifully around her face, which was contorted in confusion and rage._

_Anastasia nodded to the little blonde child vampire next to her. The boy reached one hand out to Alice. She jerked back but the two holding her pushed her forward. The little boy touched Alice's next and she froze. At first, Jasper picked up no emotions from her at al, shooting up his panic. He tried to pull free but the ones holding him were doing their jobs well. He called out to her, feeling the nothingness. His thoughts raced. Has he killed her, has he erased Alice?_

_Then her emotions slammed into him. He screamed out for her. Fear, confusion, and stronger than that, the crushing sense of loss. If it was a physical thing, it would have ground his bones to nothing. Even though he needed no air, it suffocated him._

_The little blonde boy grinned, his finger pressing against Alice's skin, twisting her visions into nightmares. She bit back at scream at what she saw. Jasper, eyes red, slaughtering hundreds of people and coming after her. Jasper, burning. Jasper, torn to pieces. She shook, trying to get the images away. She gritted her teeth. _

"_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." She knew that, she knew it wasn't going to happen, she knew it was fake, but she couldn't put them aside. She couldn't not see them. Yet she refused to scream like Anastasia wanted. Anastasia frowned, annoyed, and pulled the blonde boy back. _

"_We'll finish this another way."_

Alice shuddered at the memory. Jasper's jaw tightened, having a pretty good guess at what she was thinking from her emotional cocktail. He rubbed his thumb along her jaw line, a familiar soothing motion.

"Alice?" She knew what he was asking permission for and she nodded .A wave of serenity washed over her and she relaxed into Jasper's arms. They were spending some time alone, quietly seeking comfort in each other. Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting to relieve their tension. Carlisle and Esme had disappeared off on their own and Edward was holding Bella hostage in his room, refusing to let her be alone in her own house. Alice had ventured out of her and Jasper's room for two minutes only to convince Charlie to let Bella spend the night with them for a 'girl's night'. Then she'd retreated back to her room and Jasper's waiting arms.

As the night wore on, Carlisle and Esme wandered back quietly, careful not to disturb anyone. Edward left Bella in their capable hands to, again, badger Alice and Jasper.

"No," Alice said as soon as Edward walked in. Her head was in her hands, eyes closed.

"But Alice…" Edward started.

"No."

"But it-"

"No!"

"Alice!"

"Edward, no!" Alice turned to him, her eyes dark and piercing his. "If you leave her human, odds are she will be hurt or killed. Or turned and taken by Anastasia. You don't want that."

"Alice, I don't know if I can," Edward said. Alice put her head back in her hands.

"Edward," Jasper took over for Alice, placing a hand on her back. "You'll have to figure out how to, because it's either this or lose her in all likelihood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullens, sans Edward and Carlisle, gathered in the living room. In times of turmoil, the furniture inexplicably moved closer together. The family didn't exactly push the chairs and couches around, but each of them would scoot forward a few inches whenever they sat down. The result was the living room furniture was all six feet closer than normal. Usually, they weren't touchie-feelie creatures, but the potential of imminent destruction generally pulled them closer.

They sat in a small circle, no one talking. Jasper was pushing a calm over everyone, trying to ease the high level of anxiety. It was only slightly working, since he was nervous as well. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting with their unneeded breaths held to hear from Edward and Carlisle. They'd taken Bella upstairs, finally accepting that he would need to change her. Bella had told her dad that she was going away to college a month early and promised to call him as soon as possible. Charlie didn't believe her, obviously, but knew that his questions would only drive her away.

Five pairs of eyes snapped forward as Carlisle walked down the stairs and sat heavily next to Esme.

"She's alive," Carlisle assured them, though he was sure everyone in the room could clearly hear her heartbeat. "Edward did it, she's changing. I'm fairly sure he isn't going to want company."

The rest of the Cullens nodded mutely. Jasper clung to Alice's hand, vividly imagining what Edward was going through. In the middle of his musings, Alice went rigid in his grip. He spun, kneeling in front of her.

"What is it Alice?" he asked, gripping her hands to ground her.

"Anastasia," she breathed, her eyes focusing and snapping to Jasper's. "She's decided when she is going to come."

"When will she be here?" he asked, squeezing her hands gently. Alice's eyes settled on the door that led to the room where Edward sat with Bella.

"Three days. Maybe four."

Jasper closed his eyes, trying to suppress his groan, He felt Alice's sudden spike of hope and his head shot up to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" he asked, Alice looked at him, a ghost of smile flitted across her face. That alone gave Jasper hope, he hadn't seen her smile truly since she had seen Anastasia's arrival. "Alice?"

"Anastasia isn't the only one who's going to pay us a visit," Alice said, satisfaction and relief coloring her voice. "Ash and Phoenix are coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl brushed her deep red hair, repeatedly. Hours has passed and her hair now gleamed in the dim light. She stood from her Victorian style desk and beckoned with her finger. A small blonde boy inclined his head to her.

"We are going to go visit some old friends," she announced, her beautiful voice cold. "You shall get a second chance at the 'ones that got away'. Would you enjoy that, Philippe?" The blonde boy grinned in response, sharp fangs peeking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been so long, here's a little longer chapter.**

Edward sat, head clasped between his hands. Alice had come in and explained what she'd just seen. She told him that she didn't know if Bella would finish the change before Anastasia arrived, she just didn't know. Edward had halfheartedly suggested that they make a run for it but Alice shot that down, saying Anastasia knew where they were and it would be easy to track them. He nodded and Alice had left without him having to ask. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and cursed very softly under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when are these Ashy Pheromones coming?" Emmett asked. The Cullens had moved from the living room and congregated around the kitchen table. Alice looked at Emmett.

"Ash and Phoenix," she said, emphasizing their names, "should be here before dark." Emmett glanced out at the blaring sunlight.

"It's only 3 PM," he said.

"I'm aware of that," she sighed. "But trust me, this is a very good thing."

"How?" Esme asked.

"We'd said we're the only ones who ever got away from Anastasia. That's not exactly right. We're the only ones that fought free. Ash and Phoenix…Anastasia became bored with them and let them go," Jasper said.

"I thought you and Alice were the only pair taken?" Carlisle asked.

"We were," Alice answered. "They didn't start out together, but in the midst of their horror, they found solace in each other. They were very, very careful to make sure that Anastasia never found out. Jasper and my relationship fascinated her. They saw that and decided revealing that they have a similar bond was a bad idea. They were right. She got bored of them because she had us to 'entertain her'." Alice's voice was bitter when she finished. They knew she wasn't angry with Ash and Phoenix for escaping but with Anastasia. Jasper ran his hand lightly along Alice's spine, offering comfort.

"Are the like us?" Rosalie asked.

"Vegetarians?" Jasper asked. Rosalie nodded. "No," Jasper said, shaking his head. "They hunt murderers and rapists as a general rule, but they spend their fair share of time on animal blood. It won't be a problem."

"Good," Carlisle said. He trusted their judgment.

"Anastasia might be a problem in that respect," Jasper said slowly. "She isn't picky about her hunting patterns and she might hunt in town just to be difficult."

"Difficult," Esme said, shaking her head.

"So what do we do until they get here?" Emmett asked.

"What we can," Jasper said. "Practice fighting, if you'd like."

"Spend time with the ones you love," Alice said quietly. They all looked at her. "Being prepared is important, very important, but I'd much rather spend time with Jasper." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving the rest of the Cullens to their own devices.

The hours passed slowly. Alice and Jasper sparred for a bit but quickly came back inside. They took time to explore each other. Jasper knew every inch of her skin by heart, but he still felt a thrill whenever he ran his hands over her. She was happily returning the favor when he felt her tense. He rolled until he was laying on top of her, face inches from hers.

"Alice?" Alice's lips curved into a smile.

"They're almost here," she said. She rolled from under him and slipped back into her clothes. Jasper followed her lead, reluctantly buttoning up his shirt. He followed as she flowed down the stairs. The Cullens, minus Edward, were gathered. Alice motioned for them to follow. They trooped out of the house and to the south side. Trees were mere feet from brushing the walls. They stood in their small group, staring intently into the forest.

Emmett was the first to spot movement. He turned his body slightly so he was facing the direction he had seen it. The rest copied him. Alice and Jasper stepped forward together, arms brushing, to greet their friends. The two vampires burst gracefully from the trees, 20 feet away. They walked slowly up, as if trying not to spook the Cullens. They appreciated the gesture but it wasn't necessary. They twisted Alice and Jasper's judgment. It did, however, give them a chance to drink in the two in front of them.

The female was taller than Rosalie, Alice and Esme, 5 foot 9 or 10. She had rich, deep brown hair that was pulled back in a thick braid reaching almost to her waist. A few strands down to her cheeks framed her face. She was beautiful, but not in the typical girl next door or model kind of way. She had a strong, striking face, one that you would never grow tired of, no matter how long you looked.

She wore jeans, artfully ripped at the knees and a black tank top. Her strong arms were held in front of her, palms up to show she didn't mean harm, that she wasn't dangerous. She might not mean harm but there was definitely an air of violence that rode her. She was strong, powerful and one of the most dangerous things they'd come across. Jasper felt a rush of relief that they were on the same side.

The male next to her stood a step behind her, trusting her to be the politician and speak for them both. He was also tall, over 6 feet, but not by much. He was wearing a button down black shirt over new jeans but you could tell he was muscular. Not in the disgusting body builder way. More of the healthy, taking care of himself look. He had pitch black hair cut only slightly longer on top than the sides. Where the woman radiated violence, danger and anger, he radiated nothing. You could tell he was strong, but he didn't have the same otherworldly energy as his companion. At least that he was showing.

But one thing about them was the same; their eyes. All of the Cullens had expected them to have deep red eyes, but the eyes of Ash and Phoenix hovered somewhere between red and pure gold. They eyes were a dark, deep gold with lines of red shooting off from the pupils to the edge of the retinas. The equal mix of human and animal blood seemed to have intriguing effects.

"Ash," Alice said, stepping forward, the relief plain in her voice. Ash drew the smaller Alice in for a fierce hug. Alice hugged her back, then pulled away, nodding at the man behind Ash. "Phoenix, it's good to see you," she said. Phoenix gave her a smile. It totally transformed him empty face into something full of joy and caring. The change took Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie back.

"I wish we came under better circumstances," Ash said. "But we didn't know where you were and we were afraid searching would draw Anastasia's attention." Her voice darkened in rage when she said Anastasia's name, and Jasper felt how complete her blinding hatred was.

"How'd you find us? How'd you know she was coming?" Jasper asked.

"We have…friends in low places," Phoenix said. His voice was deep and bland when he spoke. "Anastasia surrounds herself with an entourage and each member doesn't have the level of devotion that her favorites do. We keep an eye on her activities, just in case."

Alice turned to her family. "I'm sorry we're being so rude, this is Ash and Phoenix. Ash, Phoe, this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie." She pointed to each person as she said their names. Ash and Phoenix and the Cullens greeted each other before they turned back to Alice and Jasper.

"Do you have a plan?" Ash asked.

"Let's do this inside," Jasper said, glancing at the house. Ash and Phoenix exchanged a look.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Ash asked. Alice and Jasper looked to Carlisle. He sighed.

"My other son, Edward, is upstairs with his mate," he said. Ash raised her eyebrows.

"Why is that a problem?" she asked.

"This is her first night of the change," Carlisle said. Ash and Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that is…wise?" Phoenix asked at the same time that Ash said, "That is a horrible idea!" Carlisle sighed again.

"It was either change her now and hope Anastasia doesn't come too soon, or leave her human and let Anastasia change and take her over," Jasper said.

"Not a choice I envy," Phoenix said, tracing the back of Ash's hand with his own.

"When will Anastasia arrive?" Ash asked Alice.

"She's planning on being here in 3 days," Alice answered as they all started moving to the house.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ash commented. Alice nodded, leading everyone into the house.

"I know." No one bothered to tell Edward they'd come, he could read the minds of everyone in the house. He knew. Alice sent him encouraging thoughts and he drank up her hope. He didn't have any of his own.

"So how can you help us?" Emmett asked bluntly. He and Rosalie had settled themselves onto a couch while everyone else arranged themselves in various seats around the living room. Ash and Phoenix remained standing. Most people looked awkward standing while everyone else sat, but they looked at ease, and commanding. Jasper knew Emmett and Rosalie, or even Carlisle and Esme, wouldn't appreciate being commanded over. He mentally shrugged. They'd deal with it if it became an issue. Ash turned to Emmett.

"I, we, know how to fight them," Ash said.

"I thought only Jasper and Alice fought their way free? Anastasia kept you," Rosalie said. Ash turned cold eyes to Rosalie. The look on her face was enough to make Rosalie's jaw drop slightly and she scooted back in her seat.

"No one 'keeps' me," Ash hissed, her words dripping acid.

"I'm sure she didn't mean –" Carlisle said.

"Did it not occur to her that it might be a sensitive topic?" Ash asked.

"No, it probably didn't," Alice said. Phoenix put his hands on Ash's shoulders and drew her backwards until her back pressed into the front of his body. She took a deep breath.

"I apologize. It's a hard subject to discuss, even with each other," Ash said. Rosalie nodded, understanding the issue.

"But make no mistake," Phoenix said, "we can be very useful."

"Emmett," Ash said. "Try to hit me." He looked at her, surprised.

"I, uhm, can't, no," he stammered.

"Why?"

"I don't…I can't hit a woman," he said. Ash rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly.

"Chauvinism," she muttered. "Fine, try for Phoenix." She stepped away from her mate, giving Emmett a clear view. Emmett looked at him and Phoenix spread his arms.

"I won't take offense," Phoenix said, smiling slightly. Emmett shrugged. He walked up to Phoenix's amused face and swung, never missing a step. Emmett's hand never connected. If they didn't all have vampire vision, everyone would have missed it. Emmett staggered, shock and confusion etched on his face. Right before his fist would have connected, a barrier shot up between them. The force vibrated through Emmett's arm. The barrier was still up, glowing slightly white and clear, if clear could glow, but it was still transparent so Emmett and Phoenix could see each other.

"The hell was that?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Me," Ash replied happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've been nonexistent for a few months and I'm sorry! Here's a longer chapter.**

"THAT'S you?" Emmett asked, prodding at the barrier between him and Phoenix.

"Yes," Ash answered. "It's my gift. Hasn't failed me yet." Emmett looked at her, impressed.

"What can it stand up to?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot," Ash answered, smiling slightly.

"I believe her record was four days and some odd hours against some obscenely short vampires in Russia who used trees like baseball bats," Phoenix said, pride clearly written all over his face.

"Wow," Esme commented. Ash stared at the coffee table that everyone was gathered around. The decorative bowl sitting in the center began to lift slowly, a glowing barrier around it in a vague box shape. The barrier encompassed the bowl, while the wall between Emmett and Phoenix was still holding strong.

"That's incredible!" Carlisle said. He pushed at the free floating bowl but it stayed put. Emmett tried kicking at the barrier in front of him. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme couldn't keep the shock off of their faces.

"Can you throw it?" Emmett asked. Ash looked to Esme.

"Is that all right?" she asked. "I don't want to destroy some precious heirloom."

"No, be my guest," Esme said. The bowl flew into the wall and smashed brilliantly into the wall as Ash removed the barrier at the last second.

"Wow," Emmett said, stunned. Jasper and Alice's faces showed the triumph they both felt.

"As I said," Jasper said fiercely. "They will be great assets."

The rest of the day was spent in the clearing, coordinating strategies with Ash and Phoenix. Adding them was amazing. Since Ash could use her power offensively as well as defensively, Jasper came up with dozens of new tactics.

Phoenix was fast, as fast as Edward, and that combined with Ash's ability made them an excellent team. They worked fluidly together, two parts of a cohesive team, yet they had no issues falling in with the Cullens and into their power structure. Ash and Phoenix left the group to go hunting, then to return to the house to conserve energy.

Phoenix was shown to the guest room by Carlisle, while Ash ventured to where Edward and Bella were. She hesitated slightly outside the door before pushing it open. She walked in to stand next to Edward, who stood next to Bella, afraid to touch her. Somehow, she had managed to get into a whimpering sleep and Edward feared touching her would wake her. Ash settled next to him, a little farther back from Bella. Neither spoke for a few minutes, until Ash broke the silence.

"I'm Ash," she said softly. Edward didn't answer, and she didn't expect him to. "Phoenix and I are here to help however we can."

"I know," Edward said, tapping the side of his head.

"Yeah," she answered. "I just thought it was right to introduce myself." Edward nodded.

"And I appreciate it," he said.

"Tonight, Phoenix and I are going to tell your family about some of Anastasia's entourage," Ash said. "I assumed you'd be with Bella, but also that you'd want to know. So, read away." Ash spread her arms. Edward glanced at her and absorbed all the thoughts she was pushing through her mind. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks," he muttered. Ash nodded and retreated to the room she and Phoenix were sharing. She closed the door softly and sat on the bed in the center of the room. Phoenix wrapped his arms around her, pulling her until she was lying on the bed next to him. She sighed and moved closer to him. Phoenix stroked her back in endless circles.

"Rest," his voice rumbled through her. Ash closed her eyes, trusting Phoenix to keep her safe.

Alice and Jasper sat, foreheads touching, on the porch in front of the Cullen house. They

hadn't spoken in over an hour, but they didn't need to. They worked just fine together without speaking. They turned their heads towards the woods at the same time, hearing Rosalie and Emmett emerging from the trees. Rosalie nodded to them.

"Where are the guests?" Emmett asked, sitting on the ground next to Alice. Rosalie sat next to him.

"They're in the guest room. They're going to give us a run down of Anastasia's group when Ash wakes up," Alice said. Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a glance.

"Run that by us again?" Rosalie asked.

"Ash's gift requires a huge amount if energy," Jasper said. "Because of that, she has to sleep. Not nearly as much as a human, but enough to incapacitate her for a few hours every week. Phoenix stays with her no matter what because once she falls asleep, she won't wake up for at least two hours and he refused to let anything happen to her. It's the only time she lets him do the protection thing."

"Seems like a serious design flaw," Rosalie said. Alice shrugged.

"That's just how it works for her," Alice said.

"Will it screw this up?" Emmett asked. Alice shook her head.

"No," Alice said. "She's conserving strength now so she'll be fine later."

"Still…" Rosalie said. "Look, I know they're your friends, but how do you know we can trust them? They could be working for Anastasia, you don't know-"

"Yes, I do," Alice said. "You need to trust us, and Edward on this. He hasn't heard anything malicious from either one of them, so leave it alone." Rosalie glared, but got up and went inside. Emmett muttered his apologies and followed.

"Ok," Phoenix said. The Cullens, Ash and Phoenix were sitting in the living room. Phoenix was closer to their sources than Ash, so he'd taken over.

"There are three companions Anastasia has with her at almost all times. One is Phillipe. His power is limited by touch, if he isn't touching you, it won't work."

"What does he do?" Carlisle asked.

"He projects images into your mind," Phoenix said. He spoke matter-of-factly, as if describing events that had happened to someone else, not to him and the love of his immortal life. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand automatically.

"Anything he can think of, he hunts for your darkest fear, and beats you all to hell with it," Phoenix said. "He was young when he was changed, 11, maybe 12. He is a twisted little thing, like most of the young ones. Anastasia changed him herself and morphed him into something evil and horrible. He and his brother never had a chance." Emmett frowned minutely and shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears.

"Should Edward be here?" Rosalie asked. Emmett rotated his head and snapped his eyes to her.

"Always about Edward isn't it?" he snapped. Rosalie's eyes widened, her cool persona slipping slightly.

"I just assumed he would need to know..."

"You wanted him first, isn't that right? You were literally made for him, is that why you act like this?" Emmett yelled, standing.

"Emmett…" Rosalie said softly.

"Is it?" he yelled. He picked up his chair and threw it, easily shattering the wood. Rosalie stood, finally angry.

"Emmett!" she yelled. "You are acting like a child!" Emmett let out a feral cry and started forward. One of Ash's shimmering walls sprang up between Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. He snarled and tried to push his way past. Ash stood and motioned with her hand. The shimmering wall shot backwards, moving Emmett farther away. She kept jerking the wall backwards until it shoved Emmett into the far wall of the living room. Her wall pushed him against the wall until he was struggling uselessly.

"Let me go!" he screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey!" Ash screamed. Her voice resonated and was heard even above Emmett's yells. "Shut up for a minute you oversized monkey!"

"You…what?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Why are you mad?" she asked simply.

"Because!" Emmett thundered. "I…uhm…I'm not sure…" he admitted. Ash nodded.

"I know, are you calmer now?" Ash asked.

"Yes…" Emmett said, confused. "Why?" Ash closed her fist and the barrier dropped. Emmett took a cautious step toward Rosalie. "I'm so sorry Rose…I didn't mean it, I don't understand what happened."

"He's not lying," Phoenix said. "Phillipe's brother, Jonas, projects, too. He projects emotions, animosity, jealously, etc. into people's minds. Unlike his brother, he doesn't have to be touching his victims. That's what he just did to Emmett, projected anger and probably jealously. I doubt he really thinks that about Edward, that just happened to be mentioned when Jonas started screwing with him."

"It was strange. It was this sudden burst of rage, but I didn't feel out of control, I felt like everything was clear…" Emmett said. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Rose." Rosalie came to him and stroked his hair, gently.

"It's ok," she said. "I know." Alice had been gripping Jasper's hand tightly the entire time.

"Jonas tried on us. We…we said some horrible things," Alice said, leaning heavily into Jasper.

"It's over," he whispered. "You know all is forgiven."

"What does this mean?" Esme asked. "That he tried for Emmett?"

"It means that they're close," Phoenix sighed. "And that they are coming. That they are going to toy with us, then try to destroy us."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Is anyone actually reading this? Reviews make me happy.**

_Jasper and Alice held each others' hands desperately. They were in a darkness so complete that even with their vampire eyes, they could only see a few feet in front of them. Alice's hand in his was the only solid thing. Everything else he could have imagined. Maria and the wars? Easily could be fake. His past, his scars, considering what they were going through, he was willing to believe anything was a fabrication. Everything, that is, but Alice. He refused, with every fiber of his being, to believe that Alice was only in his mind. _

_Whenever he moved his hand from hers, he could feel the doubt Jonas was pushing seep in ,trying to overwhelm him. Alice's hand in his firmly anchored his belief in her. Jonas was evil, pure, destructively evil. Jasper desperately believed that someone that horrible wouldn't be able to produce something as pure as Alice, or his immense love for her._

_Alice played with his fingers idly, trying anything to distract her from the crushing despair around her. She knew it wasn't real, she knew it, she knew it was Jonas pushing his will on her, but that didn't keep it from hurting her. She rolled onto Jasper's shoulder, until the lines of their bodies were touching .Jasper helped to chase back the despair. She knew he was hurting, he knew she was hurting, but being near each other gave them both a reserve of a strength they didn't know they had. Their heads twitched in unison as they heard movement from outside their blackened prison._

"_Why isn't this working?" the high, twinkling voice of Anastasia hissed._

"_I do not know," Jonas said, his young voice darkened, but careful. Alice and Jasper imagined he had learned long ago to control exactly what he was feeling around his mistress. "There is something about these two. I do not know how to explain it."_

"_Well," Anastasia said, a thread of dangerous amusement worming its way into her voice. "Looks like we will have to try something a bit more direct." _

_Alice and Jasper didn't know she was there, but hovering behind Anastasia was small, dark woman. She looked like she was in her late seventies, her dark cocoa skin was forever wrinkled and her wispy hair would always be pure white. Her red eyes took in everything, every detail and every interaction. Her ancient mouth twisted into a deranged smile._

"Have you seen anything different?" Jasper asked Alice. She shook her head.

"The visions are the same. Anastasia and her people are on the same course, set to arrive in about a day and a half," Alice said. She wrung her hands, a nervous habit Jasper thought he'd broken her of. When he first went with her out of that diner, she had been a bundle of excitement and nerves. She was joyous at finally finding Jasper, but also was so nervous. Would he change his mind? Would this be too much for him? Was she too much? She had played with her fingers when she thought of this, when her uncertainties flooded her. After one month, he'd thoroughly convinced her that he was staying. Nothing was too hard, nothing was too much for him. She wasn't too much, as long as she was with him, he would do anything. She hadn't nervously played with her hands since then.

Jasper set his hands over hers and drew her to him, away from the others. He only crossed to the other side of the room, he knew the rest would hear, but he didn't care. When you could hear hearts beating from a mile away, the illusion of privacy was all you had, but they all thrived on it.

"Don't let him do this Alice," he said, forehead against hers. His hands clasped hers to his chest, over his heart. "This is all Alice, right here. This is all we need."

"He's doing it again?" Alice asked. "He's in my head?"

"You haven't needed this," he said, squeezing her hands, "in how many years? He is making you nervous, he is making you doubt." He squeezed her hands again, harder this time, just this side of hurting her. She took a deep breath and leaned into him before standing up straight.

"You're right," she said confidently. She lifted her face, a fierce determination written across it. "He won't do this again. I don't doubt you."

Jasper smiled. "I know. I don't doubt you."

"I know."

They walked back to the group, who was collectively, politely pretending that they hadn't heard the entire exchange.

"All right," Carlisle said, assuming the leader position. "You've told us about two of the three constant companions, the brothers, what about the third?" Ash and Phoenix exchanged a glance.

"I'm not sure," Phoenix admitted heavily.

"You aren't sure?" Rosalie asked, derisively.

"No," Ash said, sending Rosalie a look that would have melted a less self absorbed vampire into a quivering puddle. "We had one…informant, for lack of a better word. His name was Royce. Royce wasn't a favorite of hers. He was a slave, like we were. They captured him and convinced him to join them. He was a grunt, a foot soldier, no one she saw as special. He found out what he could."

"Past tense?" Esme asked warily.

"Past tense," Phoenix sighed. "We haven't heard from him in over a year. I'm fairly certain he is dead."

"I'm sorry," Esme said. They just nodded.

"Royce never knew what the third's purpose was. He never saw her do anything. We never did either," Ash said, exchanging a glance with Phoenix. "Her name is Sasha, that's all I know. Dark woman, changed in her late fifties or early sixties. She never spoke when we saw her, just always stood behind Anastasia. I only know her name because Anastasia was talking to Jonas and Phillpe about her at some point."

"So we have no idea what to do to defend against her?" Emmett asked.

"No," Phoenix admitted, frustrated. "The only precautions I can say is try not to let her touch you, like Phillipe. Jasper and Alice seem to be stronger against mental assaults while touching each other, so I would advise touching your mates if at all possible. But don't sacrifice your physical wellbeing. If someone is coming to attack you, don't hesitate, do what you need to."

Emmett sat, Rosalie delicately perched on his lap. He was still shaky from Jonas's trip into his emotions. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Normally he supplied the witty remarks or good natured jokes. He was fairly sure sometimes he was treated as if he was less intelligent than the rest, but he knew he wasn't stupid. He just enjoyed a good natured joke. He'd abandoned his usual joking manner, for the serious, bright mind he usually hid.

"So," Emmett asked, rubbing Rosalie's back in endless circles. "Other than what we just covered, anything else we should know about?"

"No…" Ash said, before her eyes shot to Alice as the pixie-like girl gave a gasp.

Alice closed her eyes against the vision, feeling the pull and still trying to fight it. She was sucked in, fully. Jasper clasped his hand around hers, as he always did when she had a vision and he was near. Alice opened her eyes with a start, face grim.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, sighing.

"Anastasia is bringing about 10 vampires with her, not including her and those companions," Alice said heavily.

"So 14 total?" Rosalie asked.

"That is what 10 plus 4 equals," Ash muttered so only Phoenix could hear it. They heard a snort from where Edward sat with Bella, surprising them all.

"Against our 8, maybe 9 or 10? Depending on Edward and Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"That's the way it looks," Alice said.

"Those aren't horrible odds," Jasper said. "It could be much, much worse."

"She is underestimating you," Phoenix said. "And she doesn't know we're here. We'll have that surprise on her."

"Can we do this?" Esme asked. They all exchanged glances.

"I think…"

"Can we do this?" Esme asked again.

"I think so," Alice said. "I just, I just can't see!"

"Why?" Ash asked, alarmed. "You can see she is coming, can you not see the battle?"

"No," Alice said, vaguely embarrassed.

"Of course," Phoenix said, as if it was obvious. They all looked at him. "Anastasia doesn't plan," he said simply. "She knows she's coming here, but that's it. She's keeping all her options open, knowing you'll see if she decides anything. She's floating ideas, not committing to any of them. She's trying to unnerve you."

"It was working," Alice admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anastasia was one of traveling in style. She gathered her entourage together, making sure everyone she wanted was assembled. They all looked richly decorated, as if they were escorting a queen.

"We will be leaving in a few hours," she announced. Ninety percent of the vampires in front of her cringed at the sound of her cold voice. "We will be on a seven our plane to New York, then another six hours from New York to SeaTac International airport in Washington state. There will be NO snacking on the plane. It is a private jet and all we have to worry about is the pilot, co-pilot and flight crew. You will not eat them, hunt now while you can but be back in forty minutes, no exceptions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fifteen hours," Alice said suddenly. They heard an angry hiss from Edward.

"What?" Jasper asked. The Cullens, Ash and Phoenix were about to break up the talking session and disperse, when Alice caught another vision.

"They'll be flying to Seattle, which will take about thirteen hours, then running here which will be another two. We have fifteen hours," she said. Her voice was pitched high and slightly breathy.

"Will Bella be done with the change by then?" Emmett asked Carlisle. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Emmett, it's very possible, but it's not exact. She could be done, she could still be going through it. I just don't know, it's different for everyone," Carlisle admitted. "I'm going to go sit with Edward."

"I'll go with you," Esme said, following him up the stairs. Ash and Phoenix retreated to the guest room, Rosalie and Emmett went to theirs, while Jasper and Alice walked onto the front porch.

They said nothing, just stared out into the night, relishing the ability to stare at the stars, very aware that it could be the last time they would gaze at them together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Reviews make me cheery.**

"Here," Jasper said, leading Alice, Emmett, Ash and Phoenix through to dense woods, 50 miles from civilization. Rosalie had surprised them all by asking where they would meet Anastasia.

"Where are we going to do this?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked vaguely, messing with the laces of his shoes.

"Where are we going to 'discuss' things with Anastasia? We can't do it near the town," Rosalie said. Emmett had frowned, unsure. Jasper had said he had an idea of a place that would work.

"This place hasn't been visited by humans in years," Alice said as they pushed their way through the trees. "And I don't see anyone coming in awhile."

"This'll do then," Emmett said. "What happened here?"

The man-made clearing was long and wide, but not nice and flat like the area where they played baseball.

Jasper picked this clearing because of the visibility, it would be nearly impossible for them to be snuck up on. This used to be a forested area, but some company tried to illegally deforest it. After they were kicked out, the area was empty, just covered in stumps. Thousands of dead tree stumps littered the ground, making is hazardous to move too quickly for humans. Luckily, they weren't human.

"Far enough away? 50 miles isn't that much," Emmett said.

"They won't want to drag _that_ much attention to themselves," Ash said. "Anastasia prefers to stay under the Volturi radar."

"Don't we all," Emmett muttered. "So we'll wait for her here?"

"Yes," Alice said.

"How will she know we're here?" Emmett asked.

"She has trackers," Ash answered. "They'll know where you are. They're like bloodhounds, they have Alice and Jasper's scent, they'll come here if you're waiting."

"She's right," Alice sighed. "10 hours left, let's tell them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper led the Cullen family, sans Edward and Bella, to the former logging site. Ash and Phoenix had guessed that Anastasia and her group would all arrive together from the north side, so they were hiding back in the trees, a mile away, waiting until they were needed. They wanted to use the element of surprise to the best of their ability.

Edward still sat with Bella, desperately hoping she would finish being changed so that they could join the others. He didn't relish the thought of putting her in danger but he knew she would want to help. Plus, he did, too. This insane woman was trying to destroy his brother and sister, in the process taking out his family. He would do anything to protect them.

The Cullens stood in a tense line, waiting. Waiting to hear from Alice, waiting for the shadow of their enemies to emerge from the other side of the stump ridden clearing, waiting for anything. The overcast clouds that had been plaguing them for weeks receded until the sun brilliantly shown down on them, illuminating their skin. The sparkling family felt none of the joy normally associated with an afternoon involving sunlight. It was ironic, since they all were fairly certain that the day was going to involve bloodshed.

Alice hissed, eyes darting to a spot ahead of them. Jasper grabbed her hand with his and followed her line of sight. Within the next minute, they were able to make out figures coming out through the line of trees. The leader was unmistakable. Anastasia marched out confidently, five feet in front of her entourage. In the sun, her vivid red hair stood out in stark contrast to her pale, shining skin. Whereas the Cullens looked ethereal and beautiful, Anastasia just looked haughty and menacing.

The three behind her also walked with the same authority as she, but the glanced at her every few moments, as if afraid to anger her in some way. The other ten walked out, unsure of exactly what to do, but followed their leader blindly.

Anastasia walked to the middle of the dead clearing before stopping, smiling at the Cullens.

"Well," her sharp voice pierced the air. Alice and Jasper flinched automatically. "My dear Alice and Jasper. It certainly has been a long time since we saw each other."

"Not long enough," Jasper hissed. He moved forward, making sure Alice was behind him. "What do you want?"

"Did you really never wonder why I didn't come after you when you escaped? Please, Jasper, did you really believe I just was going to let you and your dearest Alice leave me?"

Alice and Jasper chose to say nothing. They had wondered why Anastasia never sent out her vampires in search of them. Jasper had privately thought that she was just biding her time, still messing with them.

"No, no I had guests of my own to entertain. I had things on my plate that did not include you. Unfortunately, this is the first time I was able to come for a visit. So," she purred, glancing at the rest of the Cullen clan, "you found yourself a little coven. Are they anything compared to what we had?"

Jasper and Alice didn't say anything still, not wanting their family dynamics to in any way interest the deranged woman in front of them. Anastasia eyed the six in front of her. She appraised each of them, from Carlisle's strange, peaceful exterior, and the way Esme was glancing to the 5 around her. Her eyes raked down Emmett's figure, to the blonde Rosalie next to him. Rosalie growled, a low and vicious sound that none of the Cullens knew she could even produce. Anastasia snarled in response, eliciting an even deeper sound from Emmett. One of the blonde twins behind her, Jonas, stepped forward.

"Do you know who I am, you bear?" he asked in a slithering voice.

"Peter Pan?" Emmett suggested.

"Cute," he said shortly. "The he-men are always so much fun to break." He projected the insatiable rage, same are earlier, to Emmett. Emmett shuddered, and Rosalie took his face between her hands.

"Emmett Cullen, don't you dare," she hissed. "I love you, I will not allow you to be taken by that twitchy, disgusting child and his ginger keeper." Emmett, with the help of Jasper's power, swallowed down the anger.

"I have more control now," Jasper said, glaring at Anastasia. "You can't do this to us anymore."

"Well," Anastasia said, as if the exchange hadn't occurred. "I came here planning to take two, and it looks like I'll have six to play with. It really is a pity that you had to bring them into this. They'll be fun to play with." She made a motion and the ten behind her and her main three surged forward at once.

"You really don't want to do this," Carlisle tried vainly, knowing they wouldn't listen. They were too terrified of Anastasia to listen to anyone else. They didn't even hesitate. Jasper sent a wave of passiveness over them, which Jonas immediately replaced with the will to fight.

"You are useless," Anastasia called. "Your gifts are too similar, you cancel each other out!"

The Cullens started forward, prepared to do whatever was necessary to save themselves and their family members. They were within twenty feet of the enemy vampires when a vicious, feral cry stopped everyone, even Anastasia's group, in their tracks. A dark figure launched itself out of a tree behind the Cullens and came to a skidding stop between them and Anastasia's people. The impact sent dirt, branches and a large stump flying away. Ash rose from the crater in a crouch, standing tall. In a blur of speed, Phoenix was suddenly beside her.

Ash's gold and deep red eyes flashed with her pure, animalistic rage. Jasper had thought he had seen animalistic with the newborns, but that was nothing compared to her. Ash was barely contained, pure violence, just begging for an outlet. She turned to gaze to Anastasia, head quirking slightly to the side. Anastasia looked taken aback, not expecting one of the passive people she had tortured to come flying through the forest looking like death incarnate. Phoenix stood tall beside his mate, keeping his eyes on the others as she glared at Anastasia.

"Ash…Phoenix," Anastasia said slowly. "Why I didn't know you would be joining us. I assumed my killing Royce would discourage whoever was on the other end of his little information exchange, though it seems to have had the opposite effect. I wondered who he was communicating with."

Ash didn't bother with being drawn into a verbal bitch match with Anastasia. She threw up a hand, knocking the redheaded 'child' head over heels in the dirt. Both sides sprung, starting the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Review please. I know it's short, sorry.**

"Eight against ten, good odds Anastasia," Ash jeered. She and Phoenix were back to back, fighting viciously with three of Anastasia's vampires. The vampires weren't trained very well, so it wasn't much of a fight, all they had was numbers. Anastasia and her three main people were content just watching, not wanting to get their hands dirty until the end.

Alice was intently watching the future while battling the man in front of her.

"This…will…be…easier…if…you…just…let…us…take…you!" he said between blows the exchanged.

Alice saw each moved he was planning and dodged them easily, but still unable to get the upper hand. Jasper was a few feet away, distracted with his own fight and the desire to make sure Alice stayed safe. Emmett had three vampires puling on him from all directions. Rosalie let out her snarl before jumping onto the back of one and violently ripped its head off. With that one gone, she and Emmett quickly disposed of the other two.

Esme and Carlisle, as much as they hated violence, held their own and managed to take care of two others. Ash and Phoenix finished theirs quickly and threw the pieces into the growing pile. Phoenix knelt over the pile and it burst into flames. The Cullens looked over, shocked.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Anastasia asked vaguely, messing with her nails. "Phoenix is a firestarter. Bet you didn't know you had one of _those_ in the house."

"Better than a jumper," Jasper said. Anastasia barely spared him a glance. "We have you beat Anastasia, leave." Anastasia laughed.

"Maybe. Or maybe you just haven't been paying attention in the right…direction," Anastasia said. She looked to the left, toward the direction of the Cullen house. They all looked, seeing black smoke starting to billow from the forest.

"Edward, Bella," Alice breathed. "How did I not see this?!"

"I know what I'm doing," Anastasia said vaguely. "And I had a little shield next to me at all time. I saw what I wanted you to see."

"Why?" Alice hissed.

"Well for you my dear, of course."

"Go," Jasper directed Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. "Ash, Alice, Phoenix and I can handle this. Anastasia isn't much of a fighter, she never felt the need to do her own dirty work. Go, make sure Edward and Bella are ok."

"But Jasper," Esme said.

"Go! Make sure they are all right!" Jasper yelled. "We can't lose two family members."

"Come," Carlisle said, and he and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett dashed to the house.

"Leaving yourselves so unprotected Jasper? Not so wise," Anastasia taunted.

"We are going to finish this," Jasper said. "We don't need them for that."

"I know, but…" she said slowly. Jonas, Sasha and Phillipe dashed forward toward Alice. Phoenix, Jasper and Ash pounced. Ash managed to get a wall up between Alice and Phillipe while Jasper dragged off Jonas, but none of them could stop Sasha. She grabbed Alice by the arm and in a blur of speed they were behind Anastasia. Jasper, Ash and Phoenix watched shocked as Sasha's bones slid around under her skin, and rearranged themselves. Her hair shrunk into a short black crop until she looked exactly like Alice. She spun them around until they had no one idea which one was Alice.

"What the hell is this?" Ash screamed.

"That, would be Sasha. My little shape shifting minion. Bet you didn't know about that," Anastasia said smirking.

Alice and fake Alice started the fight, faster than imaginable, moving in a white blur of speed. Phillipe grinned and threw himself at Phoenix. Phoenix immediately stopped fighting, overwhelmed by whatever images Phillipe was forcing into his mind.

"Phoe!" Ash screamed, her concentration breaking off, the invisible wall falling between her and Anastasia. Anastasia ran forward and started exchanging hits with Ash. Ash stumbled, mind still on Phoenix. Jasper fought with Jonas, feeling the hate wafting off of him. Jasper couldn't fight it, since his own hate was seeping in even deeper. He felt the despair, seeing Alice and "Alice" fighting, not even knowing which was his. He felt the despair, knowing they were losing and they were all going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, you make my day!**

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme burst through the trees right in front of their house.

"Edward!" Esme screamed, running towards the burning house. Carlisle threw his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

"Esme, Esme!" he tried, but it was as if she didn't hear him.

"Edward! Bella! Oh god, Edward! Bella!" Esme thrashed against him. "Carlisle please, we have to do something!"

"Esme, we can't go in," Carlisle said dejectedly into her ear. "I love you, I can't let you go in the house and burn to death."

"Carlisle, Edward and Bella are in there!" Esme screamed.

"It's too late Esme," he said quietly. "There's no way anyone could survive in that fire, human or not."

Esme went limp in Carlisle's arms, dry sobbing. Rosalie and Emmett stood, wrapped around each other, shocked grief splashed across their faces. Rosalie had never particularly liked Bella, but she didn't want her dead…

"We should have seen this," Rosalie said in a hollow voice. "We left them unprotected, we should have known…"

"How did Edward not hear the ones who did this?" Emmett asked, not expecting an answer. Esme still was limp in Carlisle's arms, loudly mourning the death of her son and who she considered a daughter. Rosalie turned, wrapping her arms around Emmett. Emmett's face contorted in pain as he rubbed Rose's back.

"Come on," he muttered, pulling her away from the burning house. "They might need us." Rosalie stood frozen for a minute then nodded, walking backwards through the trees, before turning around and running as fast as her legs could carry her. She'd never before wanted to cry as much as she did now. Not when she realized her life was over, not when she found out she would never have the life she wanted. Nothing compared to the pain of losing a brother.

Esme collapsed to the ground in front of the burning house, Carlisle still wrapped around her just in case. Her head whipped up.

"Carlisle," she hissed. "Did you hear that?"

"There was nothing Esme," he said.

"No, Carlisle," Esme said, pulling herself to her feet. "Carlisle, I swear to you I heard something."

"Esme…"

"No, I did!" she protested.

"Carlisle! Help!" Carlisle stood suddenly, hearing his name.

"Edward?" Carlisle called.

"Carlisle, help us!" Edward cried. Carlisle followed the sound of Edward's voice around until he saw Edward crouched under a tree with the writhing Bella in his arms.

"Edward!" Esme screamed, sliding on the damp ground to hug him.

"How did you get out?" Carlisle asked, checking over Bella.

"I heard their thoughts, they tried to hide it but they were too hyped up. When I jumped it jarred her a bit," Edward said, turning his attention back to Bella. "Is she ok?"

"Her heartbeat is slowing, she'll be through the change soon," Carlisle assured her. "Rosalie and Emmett think you're dead. They went back to join the others."

"Don't tell them," Edward said quickly. "If Anastasia thinks she's dead, she probably won't try again. She seems to be the kind of person that would take Bella just because she failed to kill her."

Carlisle nodded. "They won't be happy when they find out," he said.

"They'll forgive us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper was drowning in the rage, hate, all emotions he felt too, so he couldn't push them out. He screamed raggedly and threw Jonas off of him. The smaller boy flew fifty feet before crashing into a stump. He snarled, his lips curling over his teeth before charging Jasper again. Jasper transferred his weight as the smaller boy crashed into him. Jasper twisted and threw Jonas over his head and he flew into the fire. Jonas screamed, catching fire immediately.

It took him a disturbingly long time to burn into a crisp. When he stopped screaming, Jasper quickly separated the ashes. Just in case. As soon as Jonas was dead, Jasper felt the weight of his hate and anger leave him. Jasper's own emotions were still there, just not as chokingly horrible as before.

He realized as he separated the ashes that that is all Jonas could do. He could project, but he couldn't project anything happy. All he could do was despair and anger, or emotions such as that. Maybe it was because that was all he knew, maybe that was just the limit of his power, but for a millisecond, Jasper pitied the boy. All the sympathy was gone as he recalled everything Jonas had done to him and Alice, not to mention Ash and Phoenix.

He glanced at the others. Ash was still fighting tooth and nail with Anastasia, but at the same time trying to keep her eye on Phoenix. The love of her immortal life was on motionless in a crouch, Phillipe touching his arm. Ash kept throwing up walls in front of where Anastasia planned on hitting her, but because she was so distracted, the walls would dissipate as soon as Anastasia's fist or foot bounced off. Jasper forced out the horror and devastation being emitted by Phoenix's prone form, not to mention the worry and anger riding Ash. He turned his gaze to the Alices.

Neither of them were pulling any punches. Normally Alice would have no trouble deflecting attack, but Anastasia could be even more instinctual than Jasper. Running on instincts alone, it was a fairly even fight. He winced, having difficulty watching it, but not sure what to do about it.

Ash screamed in frustration, finally pushing away her turmoil. She tossed Anastasia away like an old rag doll. Anastasia landed on her feet not far from Jasper. Ash threw up a bubble around herself, Phoenix and Phillipe. She raced around to the other side of Phoenix, making sure to keep out of Phillipe's reach.

"Come on!" she hissed. "Don't you dare give in now!" Phoenix stirred slightly, but Phillipe growled and turned back to him with a new intensity.

"Phoenix!" she screamed. "Phoenix you listen to me! We will NOT be taken over by this bitch! We will not go back!"

"How touching," Anastasia sneered, mere feet from Jasper. Jasper and Anastasia were between Alice and "Alice" and the bubble containing Ash, Phoenix and Phillipe.

"Crap," he muttered enthusiastically.

"Well here we are," Anastasia said conversationally, as if they were discussing something as trivial as the tides. "You are so obviously separated from your family. Two on two, seems like fair odds." Anastasia laughed at the use of his earlier words. "So why don't you just come with us and same yourself the trouble, yes?"

"What you don't seem to realize," Jasper said with a growl, "is that Alice and I would gratefully die instead of going back with you."

Anastasia sighed, and looked around her. "Well, that can be arranged easily." She launched herself at Jasper, her features contorted with a vicious hiss. She shoved him to the ground and from the corner of his eye he saw one of the two Alices thrown to the ground, slow to get up.

Question was, was it his wife or his enemy?

_**Thank you reviewers!**_

_**hale-yea-lawl**_

_**Team Rosalie**_

_**DisneyVampire**_

_**AlIcEtheSUPERassassin**_

_**And everyone else, thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N We're getting close guys!**

Rosalie and Emmett burst into the clearing, confused. Ash, Phoenix and Phillipe were in a bubble of Ash's power, and she was seemingly trying to wake him up from the Phillipe-induced trance. Jasper was fighting viciously with Anastasia nearby, crashing and sending dirt flying everywhere. Then they balked. There were two Alice's. Two.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed.

"I see them, I see them," Emmett answered. The blanched as the two Alices didn't pull any punched, slamming each other into tree stumps, the ground, and the bubble created by Ash.

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea."

"Damn it Phoenix!" Ash yelled. "Work against it! I love you, you ridiculously brooding lug, come on!" She whacked him on the side of the head. "Phoenix," Ash begged, sinking to her knees. She kissed his neck, right under his ear. That's when Phillipe went for her, too.

"Ash!" Emmett and Rosalie yelled, but it was too late. Phillipe put a hand on Ash's shoulder and she froze, her nose still touching Phoenix's neck. The bubble around them fell. Then, as Phillipe started shoving images of horror into their minds, Ash's power went haywire. Walls shot up randomly everywhere around them, slicing the tree stumps that littered the ground in half. It was pure luck that none of them hit any of the vampires.

Rosalie tried to approach but Emmett pulled her back.

"I won't let you get sliced in half," he said.

"Emmett, they are our family," Rosalie hissed.

"And when we can do something that doesn't involve being dismembered, we will. There's nothing we can do now."

Anastasia screamed as a wall was thrown up between her and Jasper, cleanly severing her hand.

"Phillipe!" she cried, beating at the shimmering wall. "Get a hold of them!"

"I can't!" his voice came, strained. "There's something about touching both of them, since they are a mated pair, they're stronger than last time. Last time I tried was before they met."

"What are you saying?" Anastasia asked. She'd admitted defeat to the wall.

"I'm saying they're fighting me!" he screamed. Phillipe looked down, confused as his hands started to warm up. He jerked them off Ash and Phoenix, pushing back but Phoenix was faster. He grabbed Phillipe by the wrists and his hands turned to blue fire. Phillipe screamed, as soon as the fire touched him it turned red. Knowing how combustible vampires are, he was a pile of ashes in mere minutes.

Phoenix stood, his hands still surrounded by blue fire that didn't burn him. He extinguished it before he pulled Ash to her feet. She wrapped herself around him, whispering his name over and over again. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to get both of them back to being the strong fortress they were.

The fight between Jasper and Anastasia had resumed as soon as Phillipe had let go of Ash, which had made the wall fall. Jasper couldn't turn to see what had happened, but he felt the emotions change. He felt Phillipe's anguish, then nothing. Then he breathed in Ash and Phoenix's ferocity. Ash, who was violence in physical form, had waves of defiance and determination rolling off of her. Phoenix was feeling fiercely protective of Ash, but that didn't help Jasper much. He called on Ash's ferocity, determination, defiance and considerable willpower around himself. He used it to fight off the hopelessness he already felt. He grabbed Anastasia's arm, the one that was missing a hand, and found some leverage. He yanked and twisted, pulling the arm free and tossing it into the blazing fire.

Anastasia writhed in pain, and Ash took the opportunity to encase her in a box of walls. Anastasia screamed in rage and threw herself against the barriers over and over. Too no avail. Ash, Phoenix, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie turned to the last fight, Alice vs. "Alice".

They were both grappling way too closely to see any discernable difference between the two. They collided, and if they'd been any more fragile, the cracking sounds would have been bones shattering. One of the Alice's threw the other into a stump and was about to rip her apart, when Emmett seized her from behind.

"Emmett, what are you doing, you're gonna let her get away!" the Alice he had shrieked. Rosalie grabbed the other Alice, pinning her arms to her sides. They both protested., each screaming how they were the real Alice.

"Knock it off!" Ash yelled. Her harsh voice actually managed to silence the two, small identical women. The both stopped struggling as Ash came to stand between them. Something about the way she walked and held herself just screamed 'lethal'. Jasper walked to stand next to Ash, between the two identical women.

"You'll never figure it out," Anastasia hissed from her boxed prison. "We've been watching you, you'll never know which is your wife."

"That's Alice," Jasper said simply, pointing to the Alice held by Rosalie.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked, looking at the girl she was holding.

"Yes, let her go," he said. Alice ran to his side, kissed him quickly, before lacing her fingers with his.

Rosalie came to Emmett, helping him restrain Sasha who had changed back to looking like herself.

"What now?"

**Thank you reviewers! AlIcEtheSUPERassassin, hale-yeah-lawl, .., Kirstykat31, AliceCullen99, Team Rosalie, , DisneyVampire and everyone else!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So from now on I think I'm going to update this about once a week. I have eight-ish stories going at the moment, so the plan is to update a story a day. But we'll see how that goes.**

"We have some bad news," Emmett murmured. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Ash and Phoenix were discussing what to do, while Ash kept Sasha and Anastasia locked in the box of her power.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We lost Bella and Edward," Rosalie said, her voice showing more emotion than they had heard from herin years.

"No, we didn't!" Esme yelled, running out of the trees, Carlisle close behind. "They are fine. Her associates," Esme hissed in a way they had never heard from her before, "set fire to the house, and tried to burn them."

"Where are they?" Emmett asked.

"Edward took Bella away from town to hunt," Carlisle said. He looked at Anastasia, warily. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We were just discussing that," Jasper said, turning back to the Anastasia, who just hissed at them. She looked around anxiously.

"We'll handle it," Ash said darkly.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. "We could help…"

"Phoenix and I will handle it," Ash said again.

"That's fine with me," Alice said, clinging to Jasper's hand. "Ash and Phoenix are more than able to handle this."

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement with their decision. Esme's face was more fierce and angry than they'd ever seen it.

"Make sure she burns," Esme hissed. They looked at her in shock for a minute, but quickly recovered.

"Ash, Phoenix, she's all yours," Jasper said, walking away. The others followed suit, turning their backs on the four vampires.

"Are you disappointed you won't get a piece of her?" Emmett asked, nodding towards Anastasia.

"No," Jasper and Alice answered at once.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "If I went through what you did, I'd want a piece of that action." Emmett glanced warily at Rose, as is worrying that she would suddenly be snatched by someone like Anastasia.

"I want Alice safe more," Jasper said, rubbing his fingers over her knuckles.

"Ditto," Alice said. "Phoenix and Ash are very, very strong. They can handle it and they aren't afraid of the risk. I am. I can't lose Jasper."

"You won't," Jasper promised.

"By the way," Rosalie said. "How did you know which girl as Alice?"

"Oh that was easy," Jasper assured her. "I could feel her. Sasha, hell, all of Anastasia's group, was full of hate, anger or fear. Love came from Alice. Malice came from Sasha. It was easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash stood, haughty and tall. Her dark braid was heavy enough that it didn't blow in the wind. Phoenix stood silently behind her, trusting that her particular dark brand of justice would more than satisfy him. She pushed Anastasia and Sasha away from each other with a flex of her power and cracked her knuckles.

"All right, bitches, let's get started."

Anastasia's eyes widened slightly, finally realizing that she might be in a little bit of danger. She finally saw the violence contained in Ash's eyes, and the indifference to Anastasia's pain in Phoenix's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullens sat in their living room, explaining what had happened to Bella and Edward. Edward already heard everything in the others' minds, of course, but they still told it. Bella was a little unfocused because of her newborn status. She wasn't as bad as a normal newborn, but she wasn't as in control as the rest of them.

She kept getting distracted, so the story was retold a few times.

"What I want to know," Carlisle said, leaning forward, "is how Alice didn't see them coming for you, and you couldn't hear them until they were nearly here."

"I don't know," Edward said. "She said she had a shield with her?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "But that would make sense. Why wasn't I able to see?"

"Maybe the shield works differently from how we think Bella works," Carlisle suggested. They all shrugged.

"We need to find whoever her accomplices were before they hurt anyone," Esme said.

"Absolutely," Carlisle agreed. Just then, Ash and Phoenix came running in, smelling strongly of smoke. Ash's wild eyes were filled with their normal fury. Phoenix had a calming arm around her.

"Something went wrong," Phoenix said. Edward hissed.

"She didn't burn?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh she burned," Ash said. "That's sort of the problem."

"I don't understand," Rosalie said.

"Neither do we," Phoenix said. "But I have a theory."

"She jumped," Edward growled.

**A/N Thank you reviewers! AlIcEtheSUPERassassin, .., Kirstykat31 and hale-yeah-lawl!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long, reality taking over and all that.**

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. Phoenix took the lead, knowing Ash was in no place where she could speak politely.

"When our kind burns, it's violent," Phoenix said simply. "It's not pretty, it's not neat or clean. They scream."

"And she didn't," Ash hissed.

"The only possible reason for that," Phoenix said, "would be if she didn't inhabit her body anymore."

"So she jumped," Emmett said. "How's that possible?"

"She must have had a body on standby," Ash said.

"Come again?" asked Rosalie.

"Before she came at us," Ash growled, "she probably bit someone, putting them through the change just in case she needed to body-jump."

"So what now?" Edward asked.

Phoenix sighed, rubbing circles on Ash's back. "I just don't know."

The Cullens all exchanged glances and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll look ahead," Alice offered, doubtfully. "I don't think I'll see anything, but I'll keep checking anyways." They all nodded.

"Where are we going to go?" Rosalie asked. "It's not like there are a bunch of hotels in Forks and our house is a little bit burned down."

"I can hear the sirens, police are coming," Carlisle sighed. "We will need to talk to them for a bit. Then, I'm not sure. We might go stay with Tanya until we can figure it out."

"Isle Esme?" Esme suggested. "That way there would be no human causalities if Anastasia comes back."

"We'll discuss it," Carlisle promised. "But right now, those police cars are about twenty seconds away."

The conversation with Charlie and his officers was very brief. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella had all disappeared into the woods, knowing Charlie and the rest of Forks expected them to be away at college.

Alice and Jasper led them towards Canada and they stopped two hundred miles from Forks to wait for Esme and Carlisle.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"We have a cabin in the Canadian Rockies," Alice said. "That's where Jasper and I go whenever we feel the need to be alone." Jasper ran his hands over her back. "That's where we're going. Anastasia lost her Tracker. She shouldn't be able to find us. We'll stay there until we can figure out what we're going to do."

"Do Carlisle and Esme know where it is?" Emmett asked.

"No, that's why we're meeting them here," Jasper said.

"When?" Edward asked. Alice's eyes unfocused, then refocused.

"Two minutes," Alice promised. She turned her attention to Bella, who was clenched at Edward's side. "How are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm ok," Bella said slowly. "Just thinking about a lot of things…"

Alice smiled gently. "I understand." Two minutes later, Carlisle and Esme appeared a few feet away.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"The police say accelerant was used. Though we knew that already," Carlisle said. "They're going to investigate with our full cooperation."

"Did they see the smoke from our vampy fires?" Emmett asked.

"It doesn't matter if they did," Edward said. "Anastasia's people would have burned to nothing."

"What about you?" Carlisle asked Ash and Phoenix. "Time to weigh in."

"We'll stay with you for a bit until we can see what's going on," Ash said immediately.

"Thank you," Jasper said, clasping Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix nodded. The Cullens, plus Ash and Phoenix took off toward Alice and Jasper's cabin.

None of them knew what was going on, none of them knew what was going to happen next. It didn't feel over.

**Thank you reviewers, RockyHorror11, Kirstykat31, xox_hyper_lil_pixie_xox, AliceCullen99, AlIcEtheSUPERassassin!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Last chapter guys.**

The stay at Jasper and Alice's was longer than any of them had anticipated, and the cramped quarters were starting to irritate everyone. Emmett took it upon himself to build a tree house a mile or so away and, surprisingly, Ash, Phoenix and Rosalie all turned out to help, mostly out of boredom.

Alice was getting vague glimpses of Anastasia, but everything was so chaotic and jumbled that she couldn't even get a face, just a head of golden brown hair. Jasper, uncomfortable with leaving Alice alone, hardly ever left her side.

It was nearly four months after the battle when the Cullens, plus Ash and Phoenix, were spending a quiet night together. Ash and Phoenix were playing a game of cards, while Emmett and Bella were engaged in a lively game of Trivial Pursuit when Alice suddenly froze and gasped. Jasper was at her side instantly.

"Oh god," she whispered. Edward hissed and ran out the door. Everyone looked around, confused. "She's coming." Edward was suddenly back in the room.

"She's already here," he reported. Emmett was on his feet in a second, followed closely by Ash, Phoenix, and Rosalie. Bella looked torn. She'd been taught fighting by Ash, Phoenix, Jasper and even Emmett, but she'd never actually had to test it.

"What is she doing? What's her plan?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I can't see!" she hissed.

"She's close," Edward said, standing in the doorway. "I can see her."

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"We stand together," Jasper said immediately. "I don't know what she hopes to accomplish, but we must not get separated." They filed outside and stood in a line. A small girl, barely 14, walked forward, her honey brown hair glistened as she moved. Even in the moonlight. She stopped barely twenty feet from the Cullen line. If the fact that she was alone bothered her, she didn't show it.

"Lovely. We're all here," she said in her sing-song voice. Her eyes hardened on Ash and Phoenix. "So glad you hung around."

"She's jealous," Edward said suddenly. "She's jealous of love. She doesn't understand it and is jealous of all of us." Anastasia hissed at them.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked. Anastasia twisted her smile.

"Well I'm so glad you asked," she sang. "You see, as intrigued as I am by you all, you should also know I'm a bit selfish. Sort of like a child really. If I can't have you my way, you won't exist, period."

"How do you propose to do that?" Jasper asked. Anastasia wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't be here without a plan.

"I'm debating," she said, staring at her fingernail before returning her attention to them. "I could always make a complaint with the Volturi, they're always interested in paying you a little visit. Or I can hail some friends of mine with similar interests as myself."

Alice shuddered minutely and Edward winced at the images in Anastasia's mind.

"But for now, I'm content with this." She turned and whistled. From the tree line, a vampire, her shield, came with a frightened and blindfolded man. Alice and Bella gasped as the recognized him as Charlie.

"What do you hope to achieve with this?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I could always turn him," Anastasia said idly. Bella growled. "But I do love my games, so here's what I propose. I'll release the human, if you win."

"Premise?" Phoenix prompted.

"It's simple," Anastasia said. "If one of you can fight, and beat, Antony here, your human may be released. If not, he dies and I pull every string I can to rain all hell down on all of you."

Edward whispered so only those close to him could hear. "Antony is almost a complete blank slate. He has no conscience, or personality. A basic attack dog."

"Take your time," Anastasia called, running a finger down Charlie's face. Alice's hand twitched.

"I will do it," Ash said, stepping forward. Edward read the feral's thoughts and nodded. Anastasia motioned Antony forward. Ash stalked forward and the others were struck again by just how imposing she was. Antony was nearly a foot taller and almost twice as wide. A few Cullens shifted uncomfortably.

Antony lunged. He was fast, nearly as fast as Edward. But he wasn't as vicious at Ash, so the fight was oddly matched. A particularly harsh blow sent Ash skidding back to Jasper. She had time to hiss something at him before launching back at Antony, a small tree in her hands. Jasper paced around the sides of the fight, surveying the scene. Anastasia did the same, though she was careful not to move too far from the captive Charlie.

Ash threw Antony by his arm, splitting a tree in two. Anastasia turned in surprise, and that's when Jasper made his move. He launched himself to Anastasia, who barely had time to turn. She shrieked as Jasper tore at her, ripping every body part off that he could. Emmett, catching on, ran forward with a branch lit on fire. A horrible smell filled the air as Anastasia writhed and screamed and burned.

Ash and Antony were still battling while Anastasia was reduced to a pile of ashes. Antony grabbed Ash by the neck and threw her into Alice and Esme. Antony was suddenly perched over Charlie fangs out.

"Wait!" Alice called. "She's gone Antony, she's gone!"

"He's confused," Edward muttered. "He has no purpose without her."

"You don't have to do this!" Alice pleaded. Antony hesitated and to everyone's shock, Rosalie made her move. She threw herself with astonishing speed and knocked Antony away from Charlie. She threw the vampire into the already burning fire and turned to her family with a fierce look on her face.

"He was going to hurt us," she hissed over Antony's horrible screaming. "I did what I had to in order to save my family.

"She's right," Edward confirmed. "He wasn't able to be gentle. Anastasia destroyed his mind."

Alice ran forward and untied Charlie as Bella was still in her uncomfortable newborn status. "It's okay Charlie, it's me, it's Alice." She pulled him inside with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme to explain everything.

The rest of the Cullens cleaned the mess and headed back to Forks. Once Alice managed to calm down Charlie and let him speak briefly to Bella, Jasper and Alice boarded plane with him to go back to Washington.

Ash and Phoenix met back in Forks at the Cullen's house. Carlisle and Esme had contracted a team to rebuild the damage the fire had caused, so their house was in perfect condition by the time they were home.

"Thank you," Alice said, hugging each of them. Jasper shook their hands. The rest of the Cullens said their goodbyes. "You don't need to leave, you know," Alice said. "You can stay…"

"It's not our place," Phoenix said solemnly.

"We will keep in contact though," Ash promised.

"And visit," Alice prompted.

"And visit," Ash confirmed with a smile.

"We were lucky," Alice said when Ash and Phoenix were gone. "It could have been a lot worse. We were lucky she underestimated us."

"Who do you supposed those creepy allies of her are?" Emmett asked.

"I don't want to know," Alice said firmly. "The people I love are save, let's leave it at that."

**A/N And we've hit the end guys! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
